Tu amor ,igual a, mi felicidad oneshotNejiSaku
by ZofyySakura
Summary: Sakura está deprimida por la partida de Sasuke, pero hay alguien que le hará olvidar ese dolor... esta es una historia NejiSaku!


**muy bien ya se que todavía no subo el cap. 5 de mi otro fanfic solo ses aviso que ya casi esta listo pero lo voy a dividir en dos partes porque esta realmente largo.**

**Y aquí solo traigo mi primer One-shot NejiSaku espero que lo disfruten **

* * *

Tu amor=Mi felicidad. (NejiSaku)

Caminaba sola por las oscuras calles de Konoha, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que hacerlo, no tenía destino fijo simplemente caminaba.

Ella trataba de olvidar a cierto azabache, que años atrás se había ido de la aldea para conseguir su venganza y matar a su hermano.

-¿Por qué me sucede esto a mi?-se preguntaba la pelirosa, mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro-¿Por qué no lo puedo olvidar?, por más que trato no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejar de amarlo-empezaron a correr ríos de lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-No deberías llorar por algo así-se escucho una voz que parecía ser familiar para la ojijade, ella volteo su mirada instintivamente hacía donde provenía la voz.

-Ah, N-Neji, eres tú- dijo Sakura reconociendo al hombre que estaba parado al lado de un árbol-¿me escuchaste, mientras lloraba?.

-Si, y pienso que está mal que llores por un tonto como lo es el Uchiha-respondió Neji en un tono frío.

-Pero, es que no puedo evitarlo, yo…lo amo-dijo Sakura en un tono muy triste.

Neji se había, acercado a ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia, haciendo que la ojijade se sobresaltara.

-¿Lo amas?, ¿eso crees?, o es que eso te hiciste creer durante todos estos años-replicó Neji enojado.

-N-Neji…-la pelirosa no pudo articular otra palabra, debido a que unos labios habían atrapado los suyos en un beso tierno.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que los labios que tenían aprisionados los de ella eran los del joven Hyuga, Sakura estaba en shock no podía moverse, ese acto tan repentino la había bloqueado por completo, después de un momento Neji se separo de ella.

-N-Neji, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?, ¿por qué me besaste?-pregunto la ojijade nerviosa.

-Sakura, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo pero no me he atrevido a hacerlo-empezó diciendo Neji, un poco nervioso-Lo que sucede es que, tu, tú me… ¡tú me gustas mucho Sakura, desde que te conocí, no dejo de pensar en ti!.

-¡Neji!-Sakura se sobresalto de sobremanera ante tal declaración.-L-lo, lo que dices es enserio?.

-Sí, y mucho, Sakura, yo te amo y no me gusta que sufras por ese idiota del Uchiha-afirmó el ojiperla.

-Neji, yo, no sé qué decir- titubeo la pelirosa.

-No digas nada-entonces Neji tomo a Sakura de la cintura y la acerco más a él hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara, y en un rápido movimiento acabo con esa corta distancia poniendo sus labios sobre los de ella.

Sakura volvió a quedar en shock como hace rato, pero después de un tiempo no dudo en corresponder el beso, mientas ponía sus manos alrededor del cuello del joven para profundizar más el beso, al tiempo que el ponía las suyas en la cintura de ella, después de unos minutos se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

Había un silencio entre ellos, pero no uno incomodo, sino uno lleno de paz y tranquilidad, ellos se miraban fijamente de una manera tierna, llena de amor y cariño, todo era silencio hasta que uno de los dos decidió hablar.

-Sakura, necesito saber que sientes tu por mí, y se sincera, por favor-Neji preguntó con una mirada seria.

-Neji, yo, yo creo que, que… que te amo y mucho, lo digo muy enserio, tú me has demostrado que me quieres y me has abierto los ojos, realmente creí estar enamorada de Sasuke, pero no era así en realidad a quien amo es a ti.

-¿A mí?, pero Sakura…-Neji intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la chica de pelo rosa.

-Si a ti Neji, nada de peros, ya sé que antes no demostraba ningún sentimiento hacía a ti, pero siempre sentí una admiración muy grande por ti, por tus habilidades como ninja, por tu forma de ser, pero esa admiración se fue transformando en otra cosa, algo que no podía explicar, al principio creí que solo era un cariño como de amigos y trate de ignorar alguna otra posibilidad, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso que sentía era amor y me siento tan feliz de que haya alguien que en realidad me quiera de verdad, Neji, ¡te amo!-decía Sakura aferrándose fuertemente a Neji.

-Sakura- Neji miraba tiernamente a Sakura- también te amo.

-Neji, prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo, por favor prométemelo-suplico Sakura con los ojos vidriosos conteniendo la lágrimas.

-Sakura que cosas dices, yo jamás te dejare, no soy como ese tonto del Uchiha-reclamo ofendido el pelicastaño.

-Neji…gracias-Sakura empezó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad-Gracias por todo esto, realmente creo que… tu amor es igual a mi felicidad

**FIN**

* * *

wow! me inspire así que comenten por favor porque enserio no creo que les cueste tanto escribir "esta genial" o "sigue así" o si no te gusto "es un asco" y punto pero por el amor de Kami-sama COMENTEN!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
